nikitafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Fletcher
Ryan Fletcher is the current head of Division. Before this, Ryan was a CIA analyst who, after figuring out a few details about Division, was framed by the organization to take the fall for a Division assassination, initiating certain events that would lead to him working with Nikita. Fletcher had already been aware of some of the murkier dealings between CIA and an outside organization although he did not know it was Division. To get rid of him, Division set him up as the assassin of a Chilean presidential candidate. In Dark Matter, Nikita and Owen rescued him and he found out about Division, giving him leverage so that Division wouldn't be able to kill him. Fletcher showed interest in Nikita and felt betrayed when they captured Birkhoff. Fletcher realized that revenge was more important to Nikita than Fletcher's career. Later, as a way of apologizing, Nikita kissed him and promised to make him a hero, placing him in a different department of CIA after he "uncovered" certain information through Nikita. In The Next Seduction, Fletcher and Nikita teamed up again to dispel a bomb threat on American soil; after, he and Nikita kissed. Nikita helped Percy escape. They ended up in the field above Division in order to meet with the U.S. Vice President and Fletcher. Biography Season One During episode 12 Free, he kidnaps Birkhoff and brings him to his CIA office to interrogate him. Once Division finds out, the CIA is contacted and Ryan is demoted to monitoring Cold War stations. Nikita promised to make it up to him and gave him information on Birkhoff and Michael. In the subsequent episode, "The Next Seduction", Ryan gets intel that a new weapon is coming into the US. With Nikita's help, he delivers the weapon to his superiors and is promoted to clandestine operations, giving him more access. Ryan ultimately had to sacrifice his career to get Nikita out of CIA custody after she saved the CIA from being taken over by Division. He was then framed for the deaths of three CIA agent, when in actuality, one of those agents was Division. But even in prison, he is still gathering clues as to how Oversight gets its funding. He eventually traces a number of clues to a former SEC director, Jonathan Gaines. Gaines came to visit Ryan in prison, discerning that Ryan has a unique skill set to have spotted his system, before paying off a guard to kill Ryan. Ryan fights back and accidentally kills his would-be assassin. While placed in the infirmary, Roan seemingly kills Ryan, but had actually injected him with a poison that it seem like he was dead, his continued survival known only to Amanda, intent on forcing him to help her take down Oversight. Even knowing the identity of Oversight, Ryan still needed more information. Therefore, Amanda threw him into Percy's cell, so the two could figure out to destroy Oversight. Season Two In "Doublecross", despite the destruction of Oversight, Amanda decides to keep Ryan alive. She uses him as a bargaining chip to force Nikita to capture Percy in exchange for Ryan's release. Naturally, Nikita expected a doublecross and misdirected Percy's loyalists into killing the Division agent ready to kill her, Michael and Ryan with a missile. Birkhoff then set Ryan up in a safehouse. Ryan returns in "Dead Drop " to help stop Percy, who had retaken control of Division, with his unspecified plan involving plutonium. Unfortunately, Division escaped with nuclear triggers. With no way to narrow down how to stop Percy, Ryan suggests enlisting the help of Morgan Kendrick, the new CIA director. Nikita was firmly opposed to the thought, having little trust in government. Nonetheless, Michael figured the plan to be worth a try. Ryan made contact with Kendrick. However, Nikita planted a bug on the latter and they overheard Kendrick calling Percy, to Ryan's dismay. Kendrick then called Ryan to arrange a meeting in Royce Park, which Nikita believed to be an excellent opportunity to assassinate him and frame Division. But Ryan recalled Kendrick mentioning Operation: Black Sand in his call, a CIA op in which Ryan deduced that FARC had a man under duress, indicating the same was happening to Kendrick. Together, he and Birkhoff deduced that Kendrick had a killchip planted near his heart and were able to warn Nikita before she took the shot. She and Michael then took Kendrick underground to deactivate the killchip. Unfortunately, they used an insecure wi-fi line to perform the job, allowing Division to find their location. They narrowly escaped, scuttling the house. Ryan was then subject to an awkward moment as Sean Pierce and Alex began kissing in the seat behind him; Birkhoff advised him not to ruin the moment. In the Season 2 finale, Division is exposed to the government. When Nikita kills Percy to save Washington D.C. However, with Division leaderless, they become defensive when the National Guard arrives to purge them. However, Ryan is able to broker a compromise: in exchange for Division's continued existence, Ryan would be installed as its leader and redeem the organization to do some good in the world. Season Three In "3.0", the "Dirty Thirty", rogue agents who refused the recall order, go off the grid and Division is tasked with tracking them down. One agent, Martin, was found selling his services to Chinese Intelligence by killing undercover CIA operatives. Michael and Nikita were sent to track him down. Unfortunately, Martin grew wise to them and a complex situation resulting in Michael being arrested by the Chinese police for murder that Martin committed. Though Nikita was set on freeing him, Ryan reminded her to stay focused on the mission and sent Alex, Sean and a Division Alpha Team to extract Michael while she tracks down Martin. After Nikita saves Martin's next target, Martin exposed Michael as a spy to Chinese Intelligence and demanded that Nikita get out of his way if she valued his life. Nikita suggested that Ryan alert the CIA that their agents have been compromised. Ryan denied it, knowing that all undercover operatives, not including the ones on Martin's list, would be pulled out of China, ruining years of work. Therefore, Nikita sought Alex's help, even after Ryan severed communications. The mission ended with Nikita freeing Michael and Alex killing Martin. Back at Division, Ryan and Nikita have a tense standoff before he reminds her that Division is to remain a secret. He later talks with the President, who reminds him that if Division is exposed, she'll have no choice but to send in the army to destroy it. In "Tipping Point " after some interrogations from Ryan and Alex , Ryan discovers that Alex is behind the Division Mutiny . Ryan tries to help Alex but she resists and shoots Ryan in the stomach leaving him seriously injured. Rachel one of the mutiny agents takes the fall for Alex so she can continue the resistance against the New Division. In "Masks" his body can be seen. Apparently, by "Self-Destruct" he is better. Season Four During "Bubble" Ryan was taken by Amanda. He managed to escape but was shot, He was cornered in a room and captured but fought his way out than before he jumped out of the window he said to Amanda "no more secrets" then he jumped landing on a car. He survived but was taken to hospital, where he whispered something into Nikita's ear and then he went into cardiac arrest and was pronounced dead. At the end of the episode Nikita went to the hospital and placed a medallion on his chest. (which she earned of saving the President of the United states Kathleen Spencer) In the end of the episode "Canceled" after Nikita and Michael eloped, a vision of Ryan to Nikita acted as her conscience, leading her to a man that was forcing a young boy to fight his wars for him in Ecudar. Nikita and Michael went after him, still helping those in need, thus Ryan's legacy lives on. Trivia *He was Amanda's final victim. Category:2010 Nikita Characters Category:Males Category:Division operatives